Melted
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: How Frozen should have ended. A healthy, heartwarming, psychologically fulfilling and politically beneficial ending for all. Short, dialog free, present tense. Weird code problem fixed!
1. Chapter 1

After losing the sleigh, before finding the castle:

Anna and Kristof walk along under the shelter of an overhang, with Sven determinedly forging ahead and Olaf trailing distractedly behind. With no warning, the overhang falls ahead, narrowly missing the princess but deeply burying the reindeer. Kristof bounds up the new snow drift followed by the less gracefully struggling Anna. The pair digs frantically while Olaf panics theatrically. Eventually an antler is found and the reindeer's ice cold body is soon uncovered. Kristof throws his coat over the stricken animal, orders Anna to stay with him and runs off in search of something dry to make a fire. Anna puts her arms around Sven and buries her face in his musky, dirty fur.

The search is useless, Kristof finds only a few damp, icy sticks. He runs back to the others to find Anna hugging Sven, sobbing into his wet, steaming coat, in a pool of melting snow. Sven wears a baffled but accepting expression. When Sven nudges Anna she gets up with a start. Backing away and staring at her own hands until she bumps into the equally confused but significantly pleased mountain climber. Without a word he builds a small pile from his pathetically cold, wet twigs. Anna kneels, places both hands on the pile, shuts her eyes and strains in an awkward, unflattering kind of way. The sticks drip, steam, smoulder and finally catch alight. The young princess's hands sit comfortably in the fire until Kristof gently taps her and she opens her eyes. She quickly pulls her hands away then, seeing them warm and unscathed, experimentally touches the fire. A little flame sits contentedly on her fingertip. Anna playfully waves it in the mountain climber's face, giggling when he ducks out of the way. She jumps up carrying gentle, glowing flames in her hands and dances around in the snow with them leaving swirling trails of warm, steaming ground behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiery, hot headed, caring Anna contemplates the appropriateness of her gift, explaining excitedly to Kristof that warmth is inherent to her, if only she'd known it was there. Kristof argues that by extension, cold must come naturally to Elsa, and she must be chilly, reserved and cool headed, that she must be a cold person. Anna recalls when the two girls were together as children. Anna wasn't so crazy and Elsa wasn't so cold. Anna's love, enthusiasm and open mind kept them progressing, exploring and happy, while Elsa's caution, control and thoughtfulness kept them safe and sensible. Since being apart they had both drifted away, Anna to the left and Elsa to the right. Anna to unbridled exuberance for dreams and unthinking kindness to all, Elsa to conservative caution, protection and ultimately a desire for freedom.

Anna suddenly decides she knows what is required, they must get to the castle as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walk down the mountain toward Arendelle, they notice that green shoots and small flowers are springing up in their wake.

Up in the ice castle, the walls drip around Elsa.

The four adventurers arrive back in the town and immediately light huge bonfires in the square. Anna warms and cares for everyone indiscriminately. Hans welcomes her and basks in the glory of her success while Kristof, Sven and Olaf watch quietly from the sidelines, Olaf dripping from his carrot nose.

As Kristof turns to go, Anna grabs him and insists that he stay as guest of honour at the wedding and coronation of the new king and queen, to take place in the morning.

The people dance all night and feast on the produce ripened magically by Anna's pervading warmth.

Up in the mountains, Elsa's castle is falling around her. Although her magic is unharmed, her ice quickly melts in the warming air. Down in the town, Anna tires and is put to bed by doting servants.

By morning the town is unbearably warm, the people are unable to do their jobs and Anna lies unwakable, feverishly hot in her bed. Servants sponge her forehead but the water steams away and her skin begins to burn those who touch it. Sure that she is going to die, Hans seizes power. Kristof takes off up the mountains, to bring Elsa down to the town, and to take Olaf up to snow.


End file.
